Tis the Season
by KyKy-13
Summary: Reno hates Christmas, especially when he has to spend it alone. Little does he know, a certain silver-haired Remnant Leader has ways of changing his mind. RenoXKadaj Yaoi


**WARNING: Contains Sexual Themes, Nudity, and Yaoi (boy/boy action)**

**DISCLAIMER: I unfortunately do not own Reno, Kadaj, or any of the characters mentioned in this. All belong to Square Enix. I only own the plot-bunnies.**

**This was a gift for a close friend and fellow Renaj Fangirl on DA. **

* * *

"Why would Tseng make you work tonight? It's Christmas Eve."

"Please, yo. It's Tseng. That man would make me work on my own birthday if he wanted."

Reno hiked his way home through the knee-high path of snow that blanketed the desolate streets of Midgar. One gloved hand held the phone to his ear, while the other clutched the collar of his coat together to keep the piercing wind from hitting his chest that was slightly exposed through his white shirt. Soft flurries of snow delicately fell from the night sky, matting icy crimson strands of hair to his face and neck.

"Are you sure you don't want to drop by?" Came Cloud's voice again. "Tifa just put some hot cocoa on."

Reno shivered, his breaths turning into little white clouds. "Nah…I'd much rather get home and crawl into a nice warm bed. I'm fucking exhausted."

"The life of a Turk, eh?" Cloud gave a small laugh.

"It ain't ever easy." Reno smiled, turning the corner onto another dark, empty, snow-covered street. "Listen, yo, before I let ya go, do you mind if I say goodnight to Kadaj? I've haven't seen him all week, what with this Goddamn schedule of mine."

"Hang on a sec." Cloud said, clearly distracted by the distant shouting on his end of the phone. "Yazoo! Loz! What the hell are you two arguing about this time?"

Yazoo's usually calm tone now came across as slightly annoyed. "Could you please tell Loz that just because Reno is working on Christmas Eve does not mean he's Santa Claus!"

"Well why else would he be working tonight?" Loz whined, causing a smile to form on Reno's frozen lips.

"Maybe because he's a Turk?" Yazoo argued.

"No! He's Santa!" Loz said quite passionately.

"There is no such thing as Santa." Yazoo said bitterly. "How many times do Kadaj and I have to say it?"

"Yes there is!" Loz choked back a sob. "You both lie cause you want all the presents to yourselves!"

Yazoo sighed deeply. "Don't cry, Loz."

"I'm not crying!" The oldest Remnant protested.

Cloud's obvious groan of frustration caused a low chuckle to reverberate from the back of Reno's throat.

"Brothers." Cloud sighed. "Now…what was it you wanted again?"

Reno smiled. "Kadaj."

"He's not here." Cloud frowned. "He went out about an hour ago and he hasn't come back yet."

"Oh…" Reno frowned, obviously disappointed at not hearing his young lover's voice. "That's alright, yo. I'm coming by to see you guys tomorrow anyways. I'll see him then."

"Alright. You have yourself a Merry Christmas, Reno." Cloud said warmly. "Tifa, Marlene, the boys, and I send our love."

"Merry Christmas to you to, Chocobo-head." Reno smirked, clicking off the phone before Cloud had time to respond to the friendly insult.

Stuffing the phone back into his pocket, the redhead shivered when a gust of piercing, snowy wind blew through his hair and clothes.

Some Christmas this turned out to be.

His throbbing head, aching body, rumbling stomach, and bitter mood made Reno even more aware of how much he hated this Goddamn time of year.

His Christmas was not like everyone else's. There was no tree, no stockings hung by the fire, no hot cocoa, no presents, and no family. Sure, there was a little Christmas get-together at ShinRa for all the Turks to socialize and exchange small gifts, but that was simply business. Real Christmas was spent at home with family, and the people you love.

He didn't have a family.

And as for the person he loved…well…he wasn't around to answer the phone at the moment.

The redhead frowned deeply, turning onto his street. It looked like yet another Christmas Eve of lounging on his bed alone, cigarette in one hand, and a glass of spiked eggnog in the other.

Finally reaching his front door, Reno was halted to a stop when he noticed a small package sitting on his front step. A small, red and green box wrapped up in a golden bow. Judging from the amount of snow covering the lid of the box, Reno guessed it must've been placed here a few hours ago.

The Turk picked up the parcel and opened the small tag attached to the bow. It read:

_Merry Christmas, partner._

_Sorry about the crappy shift._

_Rude_

Smiling contently, Reno lifted the lid off the box. Pushing away the wrapping paper, he reached a gloved hand inside and pulled out a bottle of Scotch Whiskey. Reno grinned. Rude always knew how to cheer him up. He made a mental note to save the last sip for his long-time partner when he visited him tomorrow. Lucky bastard had Christmas Eve off.

Tucking the present under his arm, Reno turned the doorknob and pushed the front door open. A gust of wind blew a cascade of flurries inside the dark house when Reno stepped inside. Shutting the door behind him, the redhead breathed a deep sigh of relief to be out of the cold.

Kicking off his boots, Reno made his way over to the kitchen, where he placed the present on top of the counter. He removed his jacket, socks, gloves, and pants that were all soaking wet and freezing from his long walk through the snow and tossed them across the room where they landed on the back of the couch. Only clad in his white dress-shirt and boxers, Reno ruffled his hands through his wet red hair, trying as hard as he could to dry it.

The house was dead silent, which was good for the pounding headache he was currently suffering from. Opening the fridge, Reno peered inside and grabbed hold of a tall carton of eggnog. He removed a glass from the cupboard, filled it with ice from the freezer, and poured in the thick, creamy yellow liquid, filling only half the glass. He then proceeded to fill the rest of the glass with the Whiskey Rude had given him.

He gave the glass a quick stir, fusing the thin amber liquid with the thick, yellow eggnog. He then held it above his head.

"Merry Christmas, Reno." He toasted himself before taking a long gulp of the sweet, thick liquid.

Clicking off the light in the kitchen, Reno made his way up the stairs towards his bedroom. He walked slowly, his feet creaking against the carpeted steps, occasionally taking a small sip from his glass. All he wanted to do right now was crawl into his warm bed, shut off all the lights, and pass out. It's what he always did during this time of year. A…Christmas tradition, so to speak.

Opening the door of his bedroom, Reno froze at what he beheld.

The room wasn't dark, but dimly lit by an array of green and red Christmas candles scattered upon every flat surface - from the tabletops, to the windowsill, to the shelves. The candles gave off a wonderful scent that filled the room, a mixture of cinnamon, and pine needles. Mistletoe hung from a thin string directly above his bed, and on his bed was the most shocking item of all.

Kadaj.

The beautiful silver-haired youth was lying on his side facing Reno, his head resting on the palm of his hand, while the other hand was draped elegantly over his hip. His body was covered by a red silk sheet that Reno knew did not belong to him. The Remnant smiled a bit, his green Mako eyes flashing lustfully.

"Kadaj?" Reno gaped, his mouth still hanging open. "What…what're you…?"

Kadaj smirked. "Do you honestly think I'd let my boyfriend be alone on Christmas Eve?"

Reno couldn't help but smile, sudden warmth consuming his body at the sound of his young lover's voice.

"Now…" Kadaj smiled, taking the sheet and pulling it off of himself.

Reno's eyes widened. Kadaj was completely naked under that sheet. The flickering lights from the candles played upon his perfect, pale skin, and toned muscles. The Turk felt his heart begin to race.

"…Are you just going to just stand there?" Kadaj purred. "Or, are you coming over to claim your present?"

Reno dropped his glass of spiked eggnog, letting the glass shatter against the bedroom floor, and dashed towards the bed. Leaping onto the mattress, he instantly seized his young lover in his arms and covered his mouth with his. Kadaj moaned blissfully against the kiss, and Reno felt a pair of lithe legs wrap themselves around his body.

The redhead grazed his tongue along the youth's teeth, and Kadaj sucked it in willingly. The Turk let his tongue explore the hot, wet cavern of Kadaj's sweet mouth, tasting him, wanting him, claiming this beautiful creature as his and his alone. The Remnant wrapped his arms around Reno's neck, pulling him down harder against himself. Both men moaned blissfully against the kiss when their erections rubbed together.

Kadaj pulled away, breathless. He ran his soft hands along the exposed area of Reno's chest. "Baby, you're so cold."

"It was a long walk home from work." Reno whispered, running his hand through the fine silver silk that was Kadaj's hair. "I missed you."

The youth smiled warmly, and Reno felt his fingers playing with the long crimson ponytail against his back. "Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Yes…" Reno purred, kissing the Remnant's soft neck. "And you're all mine, baby."

Pressing a passionate kiss to Reno's lips once more, Kadaj proceeded to unbutton the Turk's white shirt. Reno shivered as the youth's fingers delicately brushed against his flesh as he unclasped every button. With his shirt finally open, Reno felt Kadaj's fingertips skim up and down his taut belly and chest, feeling him, massaging him. He was driving the Turk wild. The redhead quickly shrugged off his shirt and tossed it aside, his lips never leaving Kadaj's.

Pulling his moist lips away, Kadaj lifted his head slightly and began to kiss up the side of Reno's neck to gently nibble on his earlobe. The Turk shivered and gasped slightly when his young lover began to run his wicked, playful hands down to the throbbing lump in the redhead's boxers.

Reno gave a small cry as Kadaj rubbed his erection through the thin fabric of his boxers. The Turk began to sweat, wanting more. He needed more. More of his beautiful, wicked, little Kadaj.

The Remnant leader seemed to have read his silent pleas, for he flipped the Turk over onto his back, and straddled him. Reno panted, gazing lovingly up at his perfect lover. The candlelight made his silver locks shimmer, and mysterious cat-slit eyes gleam playfully. His sleek, moist body glistened like uncut ice. The sound of his heavy breathing, his thudding heartbeat…was all there for him…because of him. Reno had never felt more complete.

He watched as Kadaj slowly began to leave a feathery trail of kisses down his belly, passed his navel, and onto the lump in his boxers. His eyes fluttered closed and a moan escaped his lips as Kadaj kissed his length through the fabric. After his boxers were finally removed, the redhead writhed, and clutched onto the bed sheets as the Remnant's moist lips began to skim up and down his throbbing erection.

"K-Kadaj…" He gasped when a hot, wet tongue flicked against the sensitive flesh.

No pleading required. Kadaj full lips curled around his length and engulfed it willingly. Reno cried out in ecstasy, his back arching off the bed. The Remnant sucked him for some time, occasionally stopping to nibble on the tip, while his hands kneaded the hot flesh he couldn't swallow. Reno bit his lip with a low groan, his fingers raking through the silver strands upon Kadaj's bobbing head. He bucked with pleasure; hot sensations beginning to travel through his body, making him shiver, making his body beg for so much more.

Denying him his orgasm, Kadaj smiled wickedly and climbed up onto Reno's lap. He bent down for another hot kiss, pulling on the Turk's bottom lip with his teeth.

"Little tease…" Reno breathed with a smile.

Sitting up on his elbows, Reno reached into the side drawer of his bed and pulled out a small bottle of lubrication. He squeezed the clear, slick liquid onto his hand and coated his erection with it, not wanting to cause his young lover more pain than required. The redhead then slowly inserted one finger inside Kadaj, making the youth gasp and cry out. As the slick finger curled and prepared him, Kadaj moaned appreciatively, raking his fingers over Reno's chest.

Tossing the bottle to the side, Reno grasped tightly onto his lover's hips and lowered him down onto his throbbing length. Kadaj gave a fierce cry of slight pain and pleasure when Reno slid deeply inside him. Clutching Kadaj's hips, Reno slowly began to move within his young lover. The youth tossed his head back, mouth gaping open with a mix of sharp gasps and moans, his body rocking and bouncing feverishly against every upward thrust.

"Reno…" The Remnant hunched forward and clutched the Turk's strong shoulders.

Reno felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. Sweat began to pour down his hairline, his mouth hung open as he panted heavily. There were no words to describe the unimaginable cornucopia of pleasures that racked his body. The sweet scent of the candles was now mixing with the smell of sweat, sex, and passion. He opened his eyes to gaze upon his gorgeous lover moving above him. Kadaj's hair was already sticking to his face, and the Turk reached up to brush it away from his eyes. He held his hand against the silver-haired youth's cheek, and Kadaj smiled down at him. Clutching his silken hair, Reno pulled Kadaj down into a rough, passionate kiss.

Never missing a beat, the Turk flipped Kadaj onto his back so that he was now on top. His thrusts were now harder, deeper, more controlled. Kadaj arched his back with a cry, his fists clutching the sheets. The Turk hitched his weight onto his knees so that he was now moving inside Kadaj at a new angle, hitting that sweet spot that made the youth scream and dig his nails painfully into Reno's shoulders. The redhead removed one of his hands from his lover's hip and gently stroked Kadaj's erection. The youth gasped sharply, the multiple pleasures Reno gave him almost too much to bear with much longer.

"Oh God…Reno…" Kadaj moaned. "I…I'm gonna…"

Reno silenced his lover with another kiss, knowing what was to come next. A few more strokes, a few more thrusts, and both men finally reached their climaxes. Head's tossed back, voices cried out, muscles froze. The rapture cut through both of them like a knife, stabbing at them marvellously.

Reno's legs gave way simultaneously as if they had been made from jelly, and he collapsed onto his lover's chest, exhausted. Both men panted heavily, their naked bodies glued together in a hot, sweaty, sticky, wonderful moment. Reno nuzzled his face into the crook of Kadaj's neck, kissing the moist skin softly.

Kadaj stroked the back of Reno's unkempt hair tenderly. "Merry Christmas, baby. I love you."

"I love you too." Reno hugged him tighter. He ran his hand over the soft, pale skin of Kadaj's chest. "This was the best present anyone has ever given me."

Kadaj chuckled. "If you liked that…just wait till you see what I got you for your birthday."

Reno couldn't resist the grin that formed on his lips.

He loved Christmas.


End file.
